De vicios y manias
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Sherlok no es gay por que serlo seria aburrido
1. Chapter 1

um... algo me animo hoy a escribir un fic, es muy corto y no cuenta nada asi que me pregunto si cuenta como ficc... mas bien es como un monologo interior-reflexivo, algo asi... ._. ... luego tampoco ayuda tanto rollo para subirlo... en fin...

Bien, de mas esta decir que Sherlock no me pertenece y de mas (todas sabemos que es de John)

ah, y si esto tuviera un nombre seria algo como: **De vicios y ****manías**

El cuerpo humano, esa misteriosa maquina que se auto regula, que tiene como automáticas tantas acciones , como respirar, parpadear, dejando que el cerebro se pueda concentrar en las cosas importantes de la vida.

Para Sherlock las cosas importantes estaban muy por encima de las que las demás personas consideran "importantes", comer es por ejemplo, solo una pérdida de energías en el proceso digestivo, de tal suerte que solo consume los alimentos necesarios –aunque nadie le haya visto hacer algo tan mundano.- Dormir es otra de las molestias que requiere su cuerpo, y que, lamentablemente para el, no ha logrado reprimir, pues al cabo de ciertos periodos de extrema actividad debe tomar esos periodos de descanso. En fin, comer o dormir son dos cosas que no puede evitar necesitar.

Sin embrago, algo que el detective ha logrado, es reprimir todo impulso de su libido, al grado que se le puede considerar asexual. Es apodado "el virgen" pero no es un por una aversión al los asuntos sexuales, es solo por que Sherlock lo considera un gasto de energía y tiempo innecesario, de tal modo que nunca se paro a preguntarse sobre temas tan vanos y superficiales como puede ser la orientación sexual que tendría, ya que era mejor asumir que tal cosa no existía, términos que le funcionaron años y años.

Hasta que conoció al doctor John H. Watson.

No había nada en particular en John Watson. Es mas, si le preguntaran a Sherlock, el ex militar era común, no increíblemente común siquiera, solo común. Y sin embargo no lo era. Ya que a horas de conocerle ya había notado la genialidad del mas joven, y en vez de alejarse y mirarlo raro, sus expresión fue de total asombro ante las cualidades de su nuevo compañero de piso. Y sin saber bien como, Sherlock empezó a requerir su compañía en todo momento.

Si le preguntan a Sherlock, argüiría que las capacidades "asombrositivas" del Dr. lo hacían el compañero ideal en el esclarecimiento de los crímenes que tanto gusta de resolver. Pero, Sherlock no es ningún tonto, claro que no, y el mismo, que es capaz de definirse como un yonki, es capaz también de observar el nuevo vicio que ha adquirido.

Por que Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo no es gay, no, eso seria demasiado común y aburrido. Él es Johnadicto.

Y esa adicción solo se veía satisfecha al observarle sin ser notado, al tenerle siempre a su lado. Sherlock no necesitaba más. O eso creía él.


	2. Chapter 2

_Si, ya sé que tarde horrores y ni quien se acordara ya de esto... bueno, yo si :D _

_Y para colmo es tan corto... pero que puedo hacer, mi imaginación a veces me desborda y no me deja escribir una cosa cuando esta pensando en otra._

_En fin, espero lo disfruten, y de nuevo, Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a John _

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando tenia un caso, no solo ponía todas sus energías y su privilegiada mente en ello, si no también todos sus sentidos. Nunca se confiaba a uno solo, metiendo, literalmente sus narices en todo. Ahí donde almas mas sensibles desdeñan oler, él encontraba la evidencia de tiempos transcurridos, viajes efectuados. Claro, unas cuantas -muchas- veces, se había topado con olores desagradables, irritantes nauseabundos o todo a la vez. Alimentos en descomposición, carne-humana o no- en estado de putrefacción, humo, drogas y una larga lista de etcéteras que tendría almacenados en su palacio mental para cuando fuera necesario.  
Lo que no esperaba es que aun hubiera un aroma que pudiera sorprenderlo, pero así fue cuando tuvo que esconderse con John en aquel estrecho armario en el que apenas cupieron los dos. Y es que aun conteniendo la respiración para que el asesino que emboscaban no se pusiera sobre aviso y huyera, hasta sus fosas nasales llego la suave fragancia del shampo de John. Cuando, fuera del armario y tras haber atrapado al sujeto en cuestión, pudo analizar la situacion, noto que ese era el aroma de un producto cosmético que nada tenia que ver con su compañero de departamento. Y en vista que demoro en tener otro caso medianamente interesante, se propuso averiguar el verdadero olor de John Watson, sin saber que ese era síntoma de que la adicción avanzaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que nada: una disculpa con quienes siguen esta historia, o drables o lo que sean, por la mañana al actualizar mi otra historia, la puse por acá me di cuenta de inmediato y la borre, pero aun así se mando la notificación de modo que: perdoooooon¡_

_Segundo: creo que este capitulo es algo mas largo que el anterior, pero no quisiera cambiarle el estilo tan pronto, así que lo deje breve, y espero subir mas rápido el siguiente para compensar. _

_Tercero y último (por el momento): Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a John. Amen_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

-Sherlock, voy a al supermercado, quieres algo? – Pregunto John tras abrir la nevera y sólo hallar una cosa de apariencia viscosa en un gran refractario.

-Leche con chocolate.- contestó anodinamente desde el sillón en donde permanecía desde hacia horas con la lap de John sobre sus rodillas.

"Por lo menos no es solo leche" pensó John saliendo del departamento. En cuanto estuvo fuera del perímetro, Sherlock lo sabia por que tenia bien calculada la velocidad a la que caminaba usualmente, brinco del sillón, para ir a al habitación del Dr. Se quedo de pie a la entrada unos segundos, analizando con la mirada por donde empezar. La ropa sucia, no, demasiado predecible. ¿La limpia? Pasaría lo mismo que al oler su cabello, por los productos aromatizantes que se usaba al lavarlas, tenía que haber un término medio… claro.

Se subió a la cama empezando por los pies, pero la afelpada colcha era muy gruesa, la levanto y olio las sabanas, y ahí estaba, sutil pero inconfundible, el olor a humano, no podía ser tan simple, algo faltaba. Se echo la colcha encima para atrapara entre esta y la sabana todo el aroma que se pudiera. Y sí, mezclado con olor usual de cualquier persona había una nota de algo que no podía definir, eso merecía una nueva categoría en su palacio mental, algo como… "Aroma a John".

Se deslizo por entre las mantas llenándose del olor, en la mitad de la cama el olor se acentuaba mezclándose con algo que se antojo dulzón, se quedo un poco mas ahí antes de seguir subiendo, embriagándose con los cambios casi imperceptibles de un sitio a otro según se ubicaran axilas, pecho, cuello, su cabeza.

Se dejo caer, complacido con lo que había descubierto, el "Aroma a John" era tranquilizante, se sentía relajado al grado que hasta podría dormir un poco. Se levanto a acomodar la cama, no quería ni pensar que diría John si lo encontrará entre sus mantas, pero se resistió a irse y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, sobre la colcha, cerro los ojos y se rodó de costado para seguir percibiendo el "Aroma a John".


	4. Chapter 4

_Saludos cordiales a quienes siguen este fic, y gracias por los favs y los comentarios¡ son muy lindos.  
_

_Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a John.  
_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Entre los sentidos que Sherlock usaba para resolver sus casos, el tacto era quizá el mas abandonado. No es que prescindiera de él sino que prefería la deducción, y para ello se basaba más en la observación. El como se "sintiera" algo no era información relevante en la mayoría de las veces.

Por esto es que Sherlock Holmes nunca se había cuestionado como era "sentir" a alguien, si no hasta que un buen día, en que estaba tranquilamente con un parche de nicotina e el brazo izquierdo, preguntándose si ya era hora del segundo mientras meditaba en la resolución del ultimo caso, cuando John entro abruptamente desde la cocina y le arrojo el suéter que hacia unos minutos llevara puesto.

-¿Y esto es por….?

-Lo que dejaste en el microondas. -Dijo mirandolo con enfado.

-Eran restos de….

- ¡No interesa que era! Sherlock, esa cosa exploto en cuanto abrí la puerta y cayo sobre mi ropa. ! Mi Ropa, Sherlock ¡ ¿Por qué nunca tomas en cuenta el hecho de que también vivo en esta casa…? –La voz de John se hizo casi inaudible mientras observaba el daño en el suéter. Bien, si, tenia una fea mancha parduzca del tamaño de la palma de su mano aproximadamente, no era para tanto, lo que le llamo la atención es que aun estaba cálido, hasta sus fosas nasales le llego el aroma a John, el cual ya podía distinguir sin importar su intensidad. Tomo el suéter para acercarlo sutilmente a su nariz y se sorprendió de la textura del mismo. Era de lana, de hebras anchas, se sentía ligeramente áspero entre sus dedos, pero en conjunto al estar entretejido era suave. Rememoró la apariencia de John cuando entro al departamento con el suéter puesto, lucia mas bonachón, mas… mas encantador. Cuando regreso su atención a su rubio compañero, noto que ahora estaba callado y lo miraba con reproche para después suspirar exasperado. –Ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ¿verdad?

-…Te pagare la tintorería.

-Si, pero yo tendré que llevarlo, ¿no?- Se acerco para tomar el suéter, convencido que discutir con Sherlock era caso perdido, pero al jalarle encontró resistencia. –Sherlock…

-¿Que?

-Mi suéter.

-Oh, si. – Y no lo soltó.

-Sherlock…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces?

-Ah. Me pareció que el comentario acerca de llevarlo a la tintorería implicaba que yo debía hacerlo. De modo que no veo para que lo quieres ahora si no vas a ponértelo sucio como esta. –John dejo de jalarlo.

-¿Tu? ¿Lo vas a llevar… tú?

-¿No debería…?

-No. Si, claro, es que… como no llevas ni tu ropa…

-Si no quieres…

-¡Claro! No, digo, si, llévalo tú. Por favor. – añadió al final in seguro y se dirigió a su habitación, sin saber como debía interpretar la amabilidad repentina de su compañero de departamento.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock doblo el suéter de tal modo que la mancha quedara por dentro para poder abrazarse al suéter de lana azul de John.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wo, ya ni yo pensaba volver a esto..._

_Espero les agrade este nuevo mini capitulo. Lo hago con todo cariño por el Johnlock._

_Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a John.  
_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

-¡Sherlock, al suelo! - Alcanzó a grItarle John al ver entrar al sujeto de ropas orientales con dos cimitarras pequeñas en las manos. Sherlock de inmediato se parto del camino de su filo, sólo alcanzo una parte de su abrigo. – ¡Hey! - exclamo molesto, pero el tipo volvió al ataque, tenia la agilidad de un danzarín, haciéndole retroceder de nuevo, John, viendo que no le hacia caso, se tiro sobre el para hacerle caer al suelo con más rudeza de la que pretendía, haciendo incluso que rodaran juntos un par de metro. Una vez q pararon, pudo ya disparar al sujeto, quien apenas logro esquivar la bala y notando la desventaja de armas, salió por la ventana con un brinco notable. John trato de incorporarse cuando Sherlock le jalo sobre si.

-¡Cuidado¡ ¿Qué haces?

-Puede volver, espera un momento… - Aguardaron en silencio varios minutos en esa posición, John sobre Sherlock ligeramente erguido alerta de todo al rededor. En cambio Sherlock solo estaba concentrado en como se sentía el cuerpo de John sobre el suyo, pesaba, pero no era un peso molesto, quizá por que poseía un cuerpo entrenado, no dejaba caer todo, y podía percibir el calor que emanaba de él, por la carrera previa que había tenido para alcanzarle en este sitio. Su mano se elevo a la altura de sus caderas sin llegar a posarse sobre ellas.

-Ya no volverá. –Sin notar su movimiento, John se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. –¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto, tenía todo bajo control. –Acepto su mano y se levanto, pero demoro en soltarle. La piel de John era áspera. –Oh si, bajo control, sin nada para defenderte, seguramente ahora dirás que sabias que yo llegaría….

-Exacto. – Rieron juntos. John parecía no notarlo, pero Sherlock en esos momentos miró el tono de su piel, ya no había tanta diferencia de lo bronceado con lo que usualmente estaba cubierto, su dedo pulgar lo rozo levemente para fin le soltarle después.

-¿Y ahora? – Pregunto John al recuperar el aliento- ¿Vamos tras el?

-No, dejemos que Lestrade ponga a hacer ejercicio a sus subordinados, para eso les pagan… - Manda un mensaje rápidamente y se guarda el celular. – Esto se pondrá aburrido.

-¿Ya lo has resuelto?

- Es tan simple como el agua, no era una célula terrorista, solo pretendían hacerse pasar por una para encubrir el asesinato del verdadero objetivo… - Dijo con tono monótono que ocultaba muy bien lo que sentía al haber estado en contacto de esa manera con John. Si bien no era la primera vez que estaban tan cercanos, si era la primera en que se tomaba la labor de analizar a su compañero.

-¡Espera! es muy claro para ti, pero no para mi, dime como ha sido?

Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia sin que John le viera. Le haría acercarse más y más.


End file.
